


Chris Redfield: Menaced (A Halloween Tale)

by Baldwolf



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gay, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, M/M, Multi, Other, bara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baldwolf/pseuds/Baldwolf
Summary: Another Halloween-themed tale starring my favorite zombie killer.





	Chris Redfield: Menaced (A Halloween Tale)

Chris Redfield was running for his life…literally. It was Halloween night, and he had been on patrol making the city streets safe for all the D.I.L.F.s meandering about. He had heard some screams for help coming from the park, and when he went to investigate he soon found himself overtaken by a gang of Ero-zombies. After being fucked every which way from Sunday, he had managed to escape the greedy clutches of over a dozen EZs when the cum-guzzling horde fought amongst themselves over who was next to suck his rock-hard shaft. Being completely naked now, he found it very difficult to run with his nuts the size of softballs; the constant bouncing and crashing together was almost unbearable. Chris soon found himself near the abandoned prison, and with no other option for refuge, the hero scrambled under the dilapidated security fence and raced towards the main building. As he frantically tried every door, with no luck, he could hear the zombies scaling the fence and tracking him down. He turned the corner and tried another door, and that too was locked. But just as he took a step away, Chris heard the latch release and the door opened ever so slightly. Without giving his good luck a second thought, he rushed inside and quickly closed the door behind him. Hearing the undead cock-gobblers closing in, he slowly backed away from the door, preparing himself for the coming battle. He scanned the area around him for anything he could use to defend himself, but he couldn’t see much of anything. The only light filtering into the space was coming from the full moon’s glow entering the building from either the clerestory windows several stories above or from the narrow strip of reinforced glass in the door he just used. He slowly kept back-peddling as the silhouettes of the creatures raced by the tiny window. Any second now, and they would pick up the scent of precum drooling from his cock, or the scent of their numerous loads trickling out of his brutalized ass. Any second now… Any second…, but nothing happened. They just kept on running by and scouring the area for their prey, and somehow he had managed to escape detection.

 

Chris cautiously moved down the corridor trying to find a somewhat safe place to rest, and relieve his aching balls of some of the excess seed. As he headed up to the second floor towards the prison cells, he placed a couple of discarded metal chairs at the bottom of the steps; a sort of stumbling block and crude alarm should any zombie find a way in. He began to think of the history of the facility and was happy that he would be the only guest there that night…or so he thought. The century old prison was shut down due to its archaic layout and inability to manage prisoners well. Housing around 300 inmates at any given time, the facility had constant outbreaks of violence between prisoners and sometimes between the guards and prisoners. Many men met their death within those walls; some from a brutal beat-down, but the majority was due to death sentences. In its early days, men were hanged for their crimes, but the modern times brought the use of the electric chair. A few of the notorious ‘guests’ that were executed were Harvey Dekes, a serial rapist and killer, Webster Andrel, a contract hitman and Officer Eugene Wrick, a prison guard convicted of murdering scores of inmates over two decades. All the executions were carried out on the premises, which invariably led to unconfirmed stories of ghostly encounters on the grounds. Chris dismissed those thoughts as he had enough monsters to deal with in real life. He found a cell with a dusty old mattress left on the cot and decided it was as good a place as any to rest for a while, and he was a bit more comfortable knowing that all the cell doors were welded in the open position, to keep trespassers from accidentally being trapped inside. As he entered the cell, Chris kicked something on the floor, and found it to be an early model nightstick that was left behind. Now, at least, he had something to use should he encounter a problem.

 

Chris peeled the filthy bed sheet off and tossed it to the ground before crawling onto the cot. He was grateful that there was not enough light to see all the various stains that he was sure covered it, but then chuckled to himself knowing he was about to add his own. He lay back and immediately began to fondle his throbbing and precum-soaked shaft. His faint moans echoed down the corridor as his speed increased, and within a few short minutes, Chris unloaded a huge torrent of spunk all over his abs and chest. Being completely wiped out from the earlier ordeal, the hero sank into a deep sleep, leaving his manly cream in the puddles of their own making. As his left arm slipped off the cot, it knocked the nightstick to the floor and it rolled across the room. A few minutes later, the nightstick started to roll back. While Chris snored away, the temperature in his cell dropped several degrees and soon his exhalations were visible. The cooler temperature also caused his nipples to harden, which did not go unnoticed by his new cellmates. The puddles of spunk slowly began to dissipate from sight, and a new threat to the hero came into being.

 

Unbeknownst to Chris and most of humanity, there was a veil between the world of the living and the spirit realm. On any evening of a full moon, that veil was thinner then normal, but combined with the holiday that celebrated all things that go bump in the night; it was at its thinnest. The evil spirits on the other side wanted to break through the veil to wreak havoc on the living, but they never had the strength to do so. For that to be accomplished, they would need the life-seed of one with a noble heart, and they would need a lot of it. Thirteen loads to be exact. And all the loads must be drawn out of the victim prior to the rays of the next morning’s sun illuminating the man’s location. The ghosts inhabiting the prison sensed Chris’ heroic aura and lured him inside by simply opening the door. The fact that he was already naked, rock-hard and full of cum was like a sign from the devil that their time was at hand. Chris had unknowingly fed the spirits their first batch, and the countdown to their impending invasion had begun.

 

The entities in the prison were anchored to that location and previously never had an opportunity to tear through the veil because it typically took too much ethereal energy to simply touch a living body, let alone getting them out of their clothes before inducing an orgasm. But that night, they had none of that to concern themselves with because their intended victim arrived gift-unwrapped. Chris was still in dreamland when the first few spirits began to work on load number two. With some of his seed fueling them, the phantoms had gained minor control over things in the physical world. Chris’ nutsack began to move slightly as if it were being massaged by invisible hands, and his hardened nipples moved as if a gentle finger was toying with them. Then the slumbering hero let out a barely audible moan as the sensation of several tongues slid up and down his still-erect prick. That was followed by gentle caresses to his neck and perineum. After nearly fifteen minutes of the non-stop stimulation, Chris’ ballsack tightened and he jettisoned another huge wad of cum onto his chest. Just like the first load, that batch slowly dissipated into nothingness. Being a little more energized, the phantom fondlers began anew. That time however, Chris’ cum-soaked ass was added to their list of targeted areas. As his snoring raged on, the hero’s body quivered for a brief second when a ghostly finger invaded his puckered hole. The deviant digit pushed deep and found his weakness, tickling his prostate with its cool touch. His nighttime torment continued for over twenty minutes before the spirits could induce another orgasm, but it would take only a few minutes more before the cum was consumed. For their fourth effort, the entities had enough energy to force something else into their unsuspecting victim.

 

While his slumber continued, the nightstick slowly rose into the air and was guided between the muscular thighs before coming to a rest just outside the tender chute. Soon Chris’ flesh showed the distinct marks of numerous fingers pressing down on his arms, legs and chest. And then, without warning, the phantoms used their newfound strength to ram the nightstick deep into their prey’s hole. “EEEEEOOOOWWWW!!!” screamed Chris as his eyes shot open, but when he tried to sit up to see who was attacking him, he found that he couldn’t move. There was enough moonlight entering the cell for the hero to see that he was alone, but something was holding him down and cramming his ass. As his struggles continued, he could see the impressions in his skin from multiple hands and he started to panic. _“This can’t be happening?”_ he thought to himself before groaning out loud from the constant barrage of the invading nightstick. Then Chris gasped when he felt an invisible hand begin to stroke his cock, and then he almost stopped breathing when he saw the flesh on his prick move with each ghostly grope. His head fell back on the mattress when more sensations overtook his body; a cool mouth on his cockhead, raking fingernails across his abs and nibbling teeth on his pecs. All of it became too much for the hero to take. “O-O-O-Ohhhhhh ssssshhhhhit!” he groaned as he forfeited the fourth load to his unseen attackers. Chris was terrified to see his cumshot hovering in the air before slowly disappearing right before his eyes. With nearly a third of the needed seed consumed, the ghosts no longer had need for the wooden substitute and quickly tossed it out of the cell and over the railing to the ground floor. Chris’ next fuck was to be of the spiritual kind.

 

Still being forced down onto the dirty mattress, Chris’ eyes widened when he felt his asshole forced open. He had seen the nightstick fly out of the room and knew it wasn’t that penetrating his ass, but something large was burrowing up his chute. His hole was held open by the ghostly girth, soon followed by a frightening fuck that had him crying out in deranged ecstasy. The whole bed was shaking and the hands holding him down now started to grope his body lustfully. He could feel the cold presence of something lying on top of him, but he could also still feel several mouths and hands on his cock. It was as if the spirits could occupy the same space at that same time, acting independently of each other, but it was the next sensation that completely blew Chris’ mind. When he tried to cry out for mercy, he felt the familiar shape of a cockhead plunge into his mouth, and even though nothing was there he couldn’t close his mouth. He then felt the spirit stick descend down his throat before engaging in a rapid face fuck. As his mind struggled to comprehend all that was happening, Chris was thankful he could at least breathe through the throaty assault. He then heard sporadic sounds of voices whispering unintelligibly in his ears, followed by an eerie growl that made the hairs on his arms stand on end. As the rampaging fuck continued, Chris could feel his groin burning with the desire to cum, and he knew that’s what the spectral assailants wanted, although he didn’t know why. Just when he thought he had his orgasm quashed, Chris felt his ethereal fucker deliver several intense thrusts seconds before a moderate surge of electricity shot through his body, causing him to convulse hard and cum once more. The static electrical pulse came from the residual energy of the men executed in the electric chair, but for them to draw on that kind of ability, the ghosts temporarily lost their hold on Chris’ body. He quickly jumped up and ran for the cell door, but unfortunately for the hero, there were plenty more ghosts to take their place.

 

As he stumbled from the bed, Chris could hear the sound of something ruffling behind him. When he turned to see what it was, he saw the dirty bed sheet shoot up off of the floor and fly at his face. He put his arms out to block the sheet, but that only enabled the ghosts to trap his muscular guns within the fabric along with his head. Chris was pulled backwards with surprising force and quickly found himself pinned with his back against the bars of the cell; the sheet pulled tightly through those bars. With his arms stuck over his head, Chris’ torso and lower body were completely on display for his spunk-craving spirits. He felt several hands grabbing and pushing his body, keeping him upright against the bars. Then he gasped as another incorporeal cock plunged into his chute, but that wasn’t the only one. Just as with the multiple mouths and hands on his shaft, Chris felt a second and then a third spectral spear haunt his hole, but luckily his ass wasn’t stretched any further. Each assailant ravaged his butt at a different pace and intensity which threw Chris’ body into chaos. He was experiencing three separate and unique ass-poundings at the same time, and to make matters more insane, he now had the sensation of ghostly glutes riding his dick while also being sucked off and stroked simultaneously. He knew it was no use to scream; all he could do was moan and writhe in mind-blowing pleasure. The hero fought valiantly against the primal urges to cum, but his adversaries would not be denied and he eventually gave in and got off. With the sixth load now retrieved, the phantoms menaced Chris even more.

 

The sheet holding him tightly to the bars went loose and Chris tossed it over the railing as he fell to the floor. Before he could even come up with a plan to escape his tormentors, he felt a phantasmal noose tighten around his neck. As he struggled to breathe, he tried to pull at the ethereal rope, but there was nothing for him to grab. Soon Chris found himself being dragged by his neck out of the cell and down the corridor. When he came to a stop, he could see that he was in the large gang shower stall. He was grateful when he felt the noose dissipate from his neck, but that moment of reprieve was short lived. As he rolled over onto his hands and knees trying to get up, the hero was once again taken from behind by several entities, and he could even feel a couple of them lying on his back as they whispered in his ears. While the savage assault continued, Chris was forced from his hands down to his elbows which was immediately followed by the sensation of a few specters sliding underneath him to initiate even more ass plowing. Trapped in the paranormal sandwich, Chris started screaming and begging for mercy, but the deviant souls attacking him only salivated at such a response. They had enjoyed causing so much pain and suffering while they were alive, and they desired it so much more now that they were dead. At one point, his head jerked back hard when a ghost yanked on his hair, allowing a couple of others to cram his craw with their apparitional pricks. The spiritual spit-roast had Chris’ body jostling sporadically on the cold tile floor, and all the while the disembodied mouths and hands never abandoned his meaty member. The minutes ticked away, but the ghostly gangbang finally forced a seventh batch from the victim, but it was a much smaller load. Chris had hoped that maybe his tormentors would now get bored with him, but that wouldn’t be the case. The amount of cum extracted from his balls wasn’t important. They only needed a single drop of his semen for the ritual to continue; because all that mattered was that he did cum and would keep cumming until the spirits could completely tear through the veil.

 

With more than fifty percent of the necessary loads consumed, the phantoms took their persecution to a new level. The ethereal noose returned and Chris was dragged next to the full-length, stainless steel mirror. While still on his back with his feet pressed against the mirror, he was pulled into a pseudo-seated position by the noose and his knees were forced into his pecs. Suddenly, the lights in the space flicked on giving him a clear view of his abused butt and allowing him to clearly see the impressions in his skin from all the ghostly hands holding him in place. “Oh shit!” Chris muttered as he watched his asshole open wide right before his eyes. His breathing became short and quick as he felt several more spectral shafts slide deep inside of him. As their thrusts increased, another pair of invisible hands grabbed his half-hard cock and pulled it down between his legs and slowly forced his own cockhead into his hole. He could see the finger marks on his flesh as the ghost yanked on his member trying to force more of his length inside. Soon the hero found himself fucking himself while also being ravaged by phantoms. The sensation of cold, ethereal dicks sliding over, around and through his own hot cock was amazing and horrifying at the same time. While all that was going on, Chris felt the new and unpleasant sensations of razor-sharp fingernails slowly scratching into his body while vicious teeth bit down hard into his flesh. If that wasn’t enough, Chris could see and feel his hard nipples being twisted and pulled ruthlessly as his throat expanded from the presence of another metaphysical member. He was kept in that cruel and awkward position for a long time before he finally erupted in his own hole. Once he was done cumming, he was released and could feel several tongues and fingers invading his ass trying to claim his seed for their need.

 

Chris was then dragged to the middle of the tile floor and held down on his back. Suddenly, all the shower heads began to spray scalding hot water on the ground, filling the space with steam. Chris was amazed when he saw the phantoms begin to take shape within the steamy air, and there were dozens of them. He could see them moving around, traveling through walls and each other, but they all had a couple of things in common. They were all sporting fully-erect cocks and they were all focused on Chris. His ankles were forced to his ears by several entities and then he watched as one by one the steamy apparitions knelt at his ass and plunged deep inside. He lost count at eleven, but he was sure a few more joined in. His ass was stretched as if it were taking three huge cocks, but it was the simultaneous fuckings he was enduring that proved to be the most challenging. His body trembled and shook with all the non-stop poundings as the multitude of phantoms ravished his ass. And as always, there were numerous mouths and hands on his nipples and cock while several intangible tools gagged his gullet. Chris’ body was nearing exhaustion, but he was ok with that. He felt that if he were to pass out then the ghosts couldn’t take from him anymore. But the insatiable entities would not be deprived. With his moans growing softer and softer, it was becoming apparent to the apparitions that their prey was giving in to his physical needs for rest, but that could not be permitted. Sunrise was only a couple of hours away and they still needed five more loads from him. So with renewed resolve, the cum-seeking specters ramped up their molestation, shaking Chris from his slumber. As he grunted and groaned from the powerful pounding he felt his cock nearing another release, but he tried hard to deny the orgasm. Then he felt an eerily similar occurrence take place. The ghosts railing his hole began to thrust sporadically but in unison which was followed by an intense jolt of static electricity shooting through Chris’ body. His head snapped backwards as he let out a gut-wrenching scream while tiny arcs of residual electricity jumped between his upper and lower teeth. During his savage spasm, Chris unloaded a huge wad of cum that soaked his torso before disappearing into the nothing.

 

Up until that moment, Chris had been completely preoccupied with the actual ongoing assault, but then it finally dawned on the hero that his attackers were getting stronger. They had more control over things in the physical world, and that realization was frightening. Feeling as if a cattle prod was discharged up his ass, Chris was slow to move at all, but his assailants weren’t patient apparitions. He was quickly rolled over and forced to sit back on his heels. While in the kneeling position, over a dozen paranormal pricks were rammed up his butt, either from behind or underneath him. He felt his muscular pecs being pushed together while several cold, ethereal rods chest-fucked him as more ghoulish meat slid down his throat. Numerous mouths, hands and asses molested his shaft, and the hero was helpless to stop any of it because there was nothing for him to fight against. There was no way to defend himself from the overwhelming onslaught. All he could do was endure…and try not to cum. But the specters had figured out every ‘sweet spot’ on his body and they were pushing all the right buttons. They no longer even held his arms because they sensed the hopelessness in their victim. They had absorbed so much living energy that even the sounds of their voices were becoming stronger. _“Fuck him. Drain him. Feed us. Die,”_ were all things he heard as he bounced on the incorporeal cocks. And it was the last word that truly had him concerned, as he should have been. The last act of the ritual, after the thirteen loads were absorbed, required the phantoms to take the life of their victim by physically killing him with their own hands. That act would forever obliterate the veil and allow the spirits free reign over the physical world. Sensing that their victory was close at hand, the specters picked up their pace and fucked the tenth batch from Chris’ balls.

 

With incredible strength, Chris was lifted into the air and slammed back into the shower wall. His legs were forced up against his body and he watched as entity after entity stepped up to him and either dropped down to suck his cock or plunge their own perverse prick up his ass. He could see his reflection in the mirror but it made no sense. He was hovering above the ground with only steamy forms around him. His gaping hole was quivering with every ethereal thrust and his dick twisted and throbbed within all the greedy, ghostly gullets. The clock struck 6:13am when he forfeited his eleventh load, and sunrise was at 6:36am. The entities could almost taste freedom from their realm and they became even wilder with lust. Chris was pulled away from the wall and simply floated in the air, facing the ceiling. He was held up by all the spectral shafts plunging in his ass and down his throat while a multitude of mouths gorged on his girth. He had never felt so helpless in all his life. He was nothing more than a paranormal pin-cushion and cum fountain for his tormentors. While his body trembled and quaked in midair, he desperately tried to think of a way to escape, but none of his training or experience prepared him for a situation like that one. He could feel the ghosts slamming into him harder and harder and knew they craved his seed, and denying them what they wanted was the only thing he could do. He tried to think of anything that would distract himself from the mind-blowing sexual torture he was under, but the human body could take only so much stimulation. Having built up enough static electricity once again, the entities unleashed a massive surge from both ends that had Chris convulsing violently as his cock spewed nearly every last drop of semen in his nutsack.

 

He hit the floor hard as the ghosts scrambled to absorb the next to last load. Chris was still spasming when they pulled his legs wide and prepared him for the final round. It was now 6:29am and every spirit converged on Chris. The hero was buried underneath the steamy silhouettes of phantoms either fucking him or stuffing his throat while they engulfed his cock. Every cell in his body seemed to be on fire from the electrical discharge and his flesh was hyper sensitive to any stimulation. His mind went blank as it tried to process all the sexual sensations coming from dozens of partners at one time. “ _Yes. One more. YES. Fuck him hard. YES! Get it all. YES!!!”_ resonated within the stall as the hero’s body shook and his muscles bounced. Somehow he knew that if he came once more, it would be his last. But soon a sickening feeling of despair grew in the pit of his stomach when he felt his nutsack tighten and he realized he was on the verge of his final orgasm. He tried to stop it. He tried to fight it, but the ghosts simply wanted it more. They were fucking his mouth and ass so hard now that some of the floor tiles underneath him were cracking from the impact. As the imminent orgasm approached, Chris took in a deep breath, arched his back high off the floor and let out a thunderous roar of defiance seconds before the last few drops of cum spewed from his cock.

 

As he watched his thirteenth load dissipate into nothingness, Chris felt several determined hands grip his neck and start to squeeze tightly; choking the life out of him. He thrashed about, swinging into the air, but there was nothing for him to hit. His heart was racing and his lungs were begging for more oxygen, but he couldn’t inhale even the slightest of breaths. Just then, the rays from the new day’s sun trickled through the clerestory windows, flooded down the corridor before reflecting off of the stainless steel mirror and bathing the hero in its radiance. A wail of anguish filled the air and quickly dissolved into silence just as the lights flicked off and the running water ceased to flow. He lay there gasping waiting for the next attack to commence, but it never did. After fifteen minutes, the hero was fast asleep having given in to his exhaustion; snoring loudly once more. He woke up around 3pm that afternoon, staggered down the stairs and exited the facility, but not before grabbing the bed sheet and the nightstick. As the door slammed shut behind him, Chris was fashioning the sheet into a makeshift toga. At least for once, he could get away with walking the city streets nearly naked. He gripped the nightstick firmly as he cautiously made his way home, hoping and praying he wouldn’t run into any of the zombies that attacked him the previous night. With only a block to go, Chris allowed himself a sigh of relief since he wasn’t followed, at least not by any zombie.

 

What the hero failed to notice were the disembodied shadows tailing him from the moment he left the prison. The consumption of all thirteen loads allowed several of the hostile spirits, including Dekes, Andrel and Officer Wrick, to detach their energy from the prison and roam freely. The ghosts may have lost their ability to interact with the physical world for the time being, but they had found their intended victim, a modern man with a noble heart, and planned to simply bide their time until the next full moon. That was until they came across a few soulless vessels just begging for new residents. As soon as they could figure out how to possess the Ero-zombies’ bodies, there would be nothing to stop them from completing a full ritual and destroying the veil once and for all.

 

The End?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by to check out my archive of work. More will be uploaded soon.  
> For updates on my latest or upcoming stories, just following me on Tumblr: baldwolf-tales . tumblr . com


End file.
